


Fallout

by Gelana



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelana/pseuds/Gelana
Summary: One touch makes Serena's evening infinitely more complicated.





	Fallout

It was appalling. She was old enough to have birthed the girl. How could a conversation about Leah's cheating ex, turn so immediately to a proposition? Who does that? Leah had a hell of a lot of cheek - and on her first day and all. Ridiculous. Inappropriate. Foolish. Irresponsible.

When she looked at Leah, she saw a talented young doctor, not fodder for her libido. Vivacious and enthusiastic, eager to a fault. She wasn't an object of desire. Of course Serena noticed her eyes were clear blue and her smile was sweet, that she cut a figure Serena hadn't in twenty-five years. She was like any other of the yearly crop of bright young things, brilliant, cocky and strutting, chomping at the bit. Beautiful in their freshness and their drive. Her puppies, her ducklings, her mentees. She did not, as a rule, fuck her way through them.

Leah wasn't an object of desire. Until she reached out and touched Serena's hand.

It terrified her, because she felt the brush of Leah's thumb in the bowl of her hips, electric, like adrenaline or surprise. And out of nowhere, her nipples were swollen and stiff, her traitorous cunt wet. For a split second she wanted to say yes, to forget about the world for a few hours. She couldn't do that to Bernie. Wouldn't. She remembered the cutting nausea, the sinking horror and embarrassment of learning of Edward's various trysts. That was not something she ever wanted to be personally responsible for. But for that moment it was so easy to want to feel teeth and fingernails, to taste someone else's salt on her tongue, to rut and ride a near stranger, to spend an hour not worrying about the past or the future.

She was under no delusion. This was lust, plain and simple. Lust borne of loneliness. And a solid dose of ego boosting flattery. What mattered was she hadn't acted on it.

Still, it shook her to her core that she had wanted to.

She'd taken a cab home, to an empty house, and fucked herself until her body shook, until empty orgasms drew tears to her eyes, waiting for a call that she knew wouldn't come.

She thought more about Edward, being saddled to a man who cared more about his genitals and his ego than his wife. She thought about the fucked up mess of her own life.

"Happy Bloody Birthday," she said aloud in the patter of her shower, after more wine, and more tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. What do you think?


End file.
